roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Starbase
This page details faction-generated Starbases. For a general list of all starbase structures found in Galaxy, go to the Starbase Category page.'' Description '''Starbase(s)' are the center of operations for player factions and serve as a spawn point for the players in every faction. Starbases are crucial for factions, as they are the places where ore can be dumped, sold, and bought. Starbases also serve as safe houses for players as a place to dock and despawn their Ships. When a Starbase is destroyed, the faction it belongs to is also destroyed, unless the faction owns other bases or Planets. The Starbase generates credits based on the amount of power and territory it holds. At the start of the game, it has around 70 credits, or 0 in Arcade. Starbases are stationary and are assigned a random position on the map when their faction is created. All factions and Starbases are color coded. When you walk near the center of the Starbase, you are greeted with the Starbase menu, from which you can open the ship menu, buy and sell items, access a menu to teleport to other bases, loan credits (which isn't available in Arcade mode), change Factions, and open tutorials. Faction leaders also have additional controls over certain aspects of their Starbases. Even though the Starbase may seem safe, ships docked there may still be damaged. This doesn't apply to the Mega Base, which has docking immunity. The Starbase has an explosive radius of 100. Starbase Levels A Starbase can be one of 4 levels. Higher levels increase the stats and capabilities of the Starbase. Increasing the Starbase level also allows higher classes of ships to be spawned. Please note that the player must also have a certain amount of loyalty to spawn more powerful ships. Take note that starbases are shield-drillers, but if you stay at a distance, the starbase (1-4) will take time to drill through your hull. Level One A newly-created faction will start off with a level one Starbase. At this level, the Starbase has four docking ports and can only house four players. The Starbase is armed with 4 Heavy Lasers mounted to the bottom of the base, and 2 Medium Lasers mounted on orbitals above the base. A level one Starbase has 14,000 shield health and 14,000 hull health. Level Two This is the second level for a Starbase. The Starbase must have 3000 base credits and the upgrade can only be performed by the leader of the faction. Level two Starbases gain four more docking ports and a second level, which can be accessed by a teleporting elevator. They can house a maximum of six players. A level two Starbase has 15,000 shield health and 15,000 hull health. It also gains 4 Medium Railguns mounted on top. This Starbase level enables the spawning of Battleships, Dreadnoughts and Carriers. Level Three This used to be the last upgrade level for a Starbase. The Starbase must have 6000 base credits to be upgraded. Level three Starbases can house up to eight players. This upgrade also adds regenerating Fury fighters to a hangar above the lower floor. A level three Starbase has 16,000 shield health and 16,000 hull health. Additional armaments added are 4 Light Flak Cannons and 4 Light Lasers to the sides of the base, and 1 Heavy Railgun to the top. This Starbase level enables the spawning of Prototypes/Super Capitals. Level Four As of version .61f, Starbases can be upgraded to level four. This final upgrade level requires 12000 base credits and adds another 1000 health to both stats, bringing the total up to 17,000 shield health and 17,000 hull health. This level also upgrades the damage output adding 4 Heavy Lasers on top of the base and 1 Heavy Railgun, and 4 Medium Railguns at the bottom of the base, increasing their damage and range but somewhat decreasing the rate of fire. Making a Starbase Wealthy Rich Starbases can keep up with the Economy and quickly level up. Starbases usually struggle to stay above 9000 base credits, so if your Starbase can consistently stay above this mark, it may be considered "rich". There are various ways to make a Starbase wealthy. Cash Transfer The method of credits being transferred from other bases, including the Mega Base, to your own Starbase to increase the Starbase credits. * This does not require a Freighter, but it is highly recommended. The freighter buys as much ore as possible from Starbase they look to make credits in the process before selling to other bases for more expensive or for the same price. This way, the only one losing money is the base being sold the ore. Starbases can make over 15k in a single trip. The disadvantages are that ships transferring ore are at risk of being attacked during a war and that the person buying the ore to begin with has to have a decent amount of credits, and bases the ore is being sold to can go bankrupt. Orange Restrictions This strategy is common throughout the world of Galaxy, not to mention easy * This strategy may not make a Starbase rich, but it can help save money. The leader simply places selling restrictions on all of the ore while still allowing people to buy from the Starbase. This helps to stop Freighters from coming and selling the base into bankruptcy. This, however, will not stop miners from dumping ore at the Starbase. Loans This strategy works exactly as it sounds: money loans. * Simply making a loan to the base can help keep the money up. This can be done by opening the menu once in the base and giving a loan. This gives 2.5k credits to the base. These credits come from the player's own credits. After making a loan the base will pay back very slowly until it pays the full amount...and more. The player making the loan charges interest of 10% and so gets paid more than they originally loaned. The disadvantages of this strategy is that the player must stay online and in that faction for the loans to continue to pay back. If the Starbase is destroyed before the loan is paid back then the player will not continue to receive money. Disconnecting is a large problem for people who make loans. Most players don't use this strategy because the Starbase could be destroyed and you could lose most of your credits. Dumping Ore This method is the hardest to make the base more wealthy and easiest way for your base to get bankrupted if not managed correctly. * Dumping ores at the base will essentially lower the ore price for trading at the base. However, dumping through selling will make the base always purchase it after refining the ore. The best solution is to dump it through transferring it to your Warehouse. * In the positive side, dumping at Starbase will give the Faction's base power. The more power the base provides, the more income it will give. It will also reduce the Faction's Starbase ore price in Economy Matrix gradually, allowing the trader to buy ore and selling it at other bases that have a higher price. In the negative side, the base can become bankrupt easier since the base will always buy refined ore every time players dump ore through selling regardless it was already on the debt. Ship Construction This method is the easiest way for those who like to do PvP combat at all times or in process of rebuilding Starship. * Simply construct any kind of ship that requires manufacturing fees. The credits from the fee will be immediately transferred to Starbase upon construction. * Experimental "Dual Base Laser" added to the original orbital laser locations. They do 25 damage, have a 0.5 second reload time, and a range of 5500. Their accuracy is comparable to a standard Medium Laser. Category:Browse Category:Starbase Category:Game Mechanics